


If You Were A Drink, You'd Be Beau-Tea-Ful

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All kinds of pick-up lines, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I miss my volunteer work y'all, Inspired by Real Events, No Smut, Occasional raunchy humor, Pick-Up Lines, Science Pick-Up Lines, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Rey and Ben have a Valentine's day tradition: Sharing cheesy pick-up lines with each other while decorating the school for the Valentine's dance. They have a little contest to see who can make the other more embarrassed (Rey always wins.)The tradition becomes a little morecomplicatedwhen they actually mean what they say.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	If You Were A Drink, You'd Be Beau-Tea-Ful

**Author's Note:**

> Happy almost Valentine's Day all you cuties!!! This is me missing _my_ Valentine's tradition- writing cheesy pick-up on bookmarks to display on our Valentine's Day romance display at my local library. However, my committee has moved to online this year, so I have to live it vicariously through reylo. 
> 
> Most of the pick up lines are original, though not all.

“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber,” Ben suggests

“Wholesome,” Rey agrees, passing him a green construction-paper heart. “If you were a fruit,” she adds. “You’d be a fine-apple.” 

He nods his approval, and she reaches for another heart to write it on. 

This is how the two of them spend Valentine’s day: not on a date, or posting about how Valentine’s day is stupid online, or eating chocolate alone, but prepping the decorations for the school’s Valentine’s day dance. And those decorations consist of dozens of little paper hearts with clever (or bad, depending on your views) pick-up lines. Furthermore, there is an unspoken contest between them, that whoever can come up with the line that makes the other blush more ‘wins’. The loser usually buys Burger King for the other when they leave just before the dance. 

“If I was the Force, I’d be with you.” 

“Nerd,” is all Rey says. 

“Star wars isn’t just for nerds,” he grumbles. 

“That’s what a nerd would say,” she replies. “There’s only one thing I would change about you, and that’s your last name.” 

“You hate your last name,” Ben points out. 

It’s true, she’s not even certain it was her parents last name. It may just have been the name all the kids were automatically assigned in the local hospital system. 

“Fine,” she replies, “I’ll just take yours.” 

And then Ben snorts in surprise, and she sees a flush creeping up from his collar. _Score one for Rey,_ she thinks. 

At some point Ben steals a box of sweethearts from one of the supply cupboards and passes a few to Rey. They’re a little stale already, somehow, but she can’t complain. 

Rey muses a few more, and uses a few that they’ve used every year, and is silent until she hears Ben whisper, “ _Future girlfriend says what?_ ”

“What?” she says instinctively, then sees Ben’s cheeky grin and reaches across the table to slap him. 

He ducks, before reaching for another heart, and Rey reluctantly concedes him that one. Reluctantly. Because she definitely wasn’t intrigued by it. At all. 

“Your legs must be sore from running through my mind all day.” 

“It’s the track practice, but thanks,” Ben replies, and damn, it’s getting harder to phase him, he used to be so easy to fluster with this. “Are you a proton? Because you’re positively electric.” 

Rey chuckles at the pun. “Are you made of fluorine, iodine, and neon? Cus you’re F-I-Ne.”

She watches Ben mentally puzzle it out before laughing. The science theme is good to roll with, for a bit, and they come up with a few more good ones. Unfortunately, Ben remains unfazed. 

Well, Rey thinks, she just needs to go for something raunchier. 

“Are you a throw pillow, cus you’d look great in my bed.” 

Ah, yes, there’s the Ben she knows, knocking over the box of sweethearts in his embarrassment, and retreating to scribble on the hearts to avoid needing to look her in the eye. 

_Victory,_ she thinks as she reaches for a sip of water. Unfortunately, just as she does, Ben returns with his own ammunition. 

“Are you Herbert Hoover, cus _damn._ ” 

Rey sprays her water onto the floor in her shock and horror, and Ben is laughing as she comes up from under the table. 

“God, no… god, Ben, there’s so much wrong with that…”

“Seemed to work pretty well,” he replies. 

“I mean, the implication that there’s anything remotely sexy about Herbert Hoover…” she shakes her head. “You’re the worst, Ben.” 

“You love me.” 

“Against my better judgement. Now don’t make me ban presidential pickup lines.” 

“Hmm,” Ben replies. “Let’s play government. I’ll be John Quincy Adams, you be the senate, and I won’t be able to get anything done when I’m around you.” 

“BEN!” She buries her head in her hands. “No. No one even knows enough about John Quincy Adams for that to work,” she mumbles to cover for her embarrassment.

“You seemed to like it.”

She whacks him with a pen and mulls over how to get revenge, before eventually coming up with, “If you were an escalator, I’d go down on you.” 

“You need Jesus,” Ben grumbles. Ok, so maybe the raunchy pick-up lines won’t work. 

“Are you an alligator, cus I’d like to see you later!” 

This one barely even warrants a smile from him. She wonders if she’s lost her touch, if she can’t make Ben smile anymore. 

She is very much averse to this thought. 

He returns with. “Are you a sword, cus you’re looking sharp.” 

She laughs a little. But suddenly she realizes, this isn’t as silly anymore, isn;t as fun. Not when it doesn’t feel like an equal exchange. Not, when she realizes, she is _invested_ in making him blush. She thought she’d dealt with these pesky _feelings_ for Ben a while ago, but even her attempted cocky nonchalance is not enough bury them. 

She puts on some music, their signal for “I don’t feel like talking right now” and keeps working in silence. 

Finally, on their last heart, Ben scribbles down, “Are you Netflix, because I can’t stop watching you” and passes it to Rey.

And this is what renders Rey more or less speechless, because it is far too personal. 

Since they were in middle school, staying up late watching Netflix or one of their old DVDs (Ben always did love Downton Abbey) on Fridays has been their thing. It’s fun and it’s silly and _their_ thing. 

It’s too personal to be nothing, yet it seems to vague to be something. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she mumbles, and stands up quickly to leave. “I’ll meet you in the gym to hang these up.”

* * *

Ben’s had feelings for Rey for some time; since it happened suddenly at one point or another, he’s never tried to deny it, only repress it. 

He only outlets it by doing things like this, the silly-fake flirting, and it gives hime one chance to fantasize about that, to pretend just for a moment. 

He’s never presumed that Rey could return those feelings, and stopped trying to look a long time ago. 

But whatever he said this time, she seems really hurt, and he worries about it the whole time she’s in the bathroom. 

She comes back after a bit to help him hang the paper hearts in the cafetaria, still seeming a little sad, but willing to talk to him now at least. 

“How come we never come to the dance?” Rey asks suddenly. They’re seniors now and all they’ve ever done is decorated for it. 

He shrugs. “I guess we know how cheesy it is being on this side of it.” 

“Everyone knows it’s cheesy. It’s still cute.”

“No one to take us, then.” He pins up the last one. “Come on, I’ll buy you Burger King.”

“I think I owe you,” she replies. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he says. “I like buying dinner for you.” Then he realizes how this sounds and he tries to cover for it: “I mean, I… you’re just… I really like you, Rey.” It sounds so childish, coming out like that, but it is out, and he watches Rey anxiously to see her reaction to his accidental confession. 

“Hey, Ben?” she asks finally. “Are you Hershey’s?”

He raises an eyebrow. 

“Because I’d really like a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ones I'm proudest of are the presidential one and the escalator one, though I love them all. Try them on the people you like and let me know if they work. 
> 
> Please like and comment, comments are my life. Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
